Life, Love & Lyrics
by shadowglove
Summary: Oneshot. They were only on a TEMPORARY trial seperation---why couldn't the guys figure that out and leave Sharpay ALONE? Chad made a mistake, and when he believes that Sharpay is on a date, he fears he'll lose her forever. chadpay w/ the jobros


**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM…or the JoBros…OR Ashley Tisdale's song 'Unlove You'.**

_This is set in my "Love and Jealousy" universe, after the aforementioned oneshot._

* * *

"_**CHADWICK DANFORTH**_!" Sharpay Evans' voice shook the hallway. The sound of her stiletto heels clippety-clapped furiously on the tiled floor as she stormed up towards the object of her anger, who stood near the water fountain with his friends and teammates Troy Bolton, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross.

Jason, Troy and Zeke all shared half-frightened looks and backed away none-too-subtly, leaving their teammate to face the wrath of one tiny, terrifying blonde all alone.

"_Princess_." Chad smiled, appearing none-too-frightened as he grinned down at her. "You look utterly _ravishing_ this morning."

"Of _course_ I do!" She snapped, glaring up at him. "What _isn't_ obvious is _what the hell is wrong with you_!"

"Was that a question or statement?" He asked with a smirk.

The boys shared surprised looks, all now truly frightened for their friend's safety. Sharpay had some _mean_ looking nails.

"Both!" Sharpay looked like she was about to explode in fury. "Who do you think you _are_ to tell Sean Soltys to stay away from me?" She hissed, poking a perfectly manicured finger into his chest.

"Your _boyfriend_." He grabbed a hold of that finger to _stop_ it from poking.

"You are _not_ my _boyfriend_!" Sharpay growled in exasperation, jerking her finger out of his grasp. "I fired you _months_ ago!"

"_Newsflash_, Sharbabe." Chad scoffed. "You _can't_ fire a boyfriend."

"No, but I can _dump_ him: and _I_ _dumped_ _you_!" The blonde stomped her foot for good measure. _Honestly_, why was he _doing_ this to her? "So stay _dumped_ and let me go on a _date_ without ruining it for crying out loud!"

"Sharpay, I think you've got it all wrong. This is all just a big misunderstanding." Chad smiled at her, apparently as oblivious as Sharpay of the crowd watching yet another entertaining fight between what they'd termed the 'primo couple of East High' now that Gabriella and Troy were last year's news. "I have _no_ problem _whatsoever_ with you dating."

"Oh." Sharpay frowned in confusion, trying to understand what the world was going on.

"As long as you're dating _me_." Chad finished smoothly.

"Oh oka--_**WHAT?!**_" Sharpay screamed as what he'd said finally penetrated. "Oh no you don't! I don't _need_ your approval to date anyone, Chad Danforth! I'll go out with whomever I want _whenever _I want." She smirked for the first time since this encounter. "And there's _nothing you can do about it_."

The amusement vanished from Chad's dark eyes as the caramel skinned boy frowned and leaned towards her, mouth a grim line. "You want to bet on that, Pretty Princess?"

Sharpay wasn't a betting woman, but she knew bullish determination when she saw it, and she knew _not _to bet all of her cards on winning this argument.

"_Chad_." She tried a different approach, trying to ignore the way his body reacted to his name on her lips. "You _can't_ go threatening every guy that shows an interest in me, and you _definitely_ can't continue beating up those that stand up to you and ask me out. It's just asking for _bad karma._"

"Just _watch_ me." Chad promised. "We're on a trial separation—which is merely _temporary_—and it's time every guy in East High realizes that and stops trying to take you away from me!"

She really wanted to hurt him…and kiss him…but hurt him was definitely on the top of her list. "We are not _temporarily_ anything!" She breathed in and out, trying to control her temper the way Gabriella had confided _she_ did. "We went out. You messed up. I dumped you. End of freakin' story. What part of 'I want to see other people' _don't_ you get?"

"_All of it_." He looked a mixture of anger and amusement. "_Sharpay_, look, I missed a few of your recitals…"

"…While I risked _disease_ by attending _all_ of your games and sitting on those _disgusting_ bleachers." She growled. "And I didn't _care_ about you missing my performances. But you promised to go with me to the most important audition in my life, and you stood me up." She hated the fact that she could hear hurt in her voice and knew that he could as well. "I need someone there for me, Danforth. And you are _not_ that person."

He winced, pushing away from the wall and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Shar--."

"_No_." She jerked from under his touch. "We're _over_, Danforth." The blonde frowned when her phone rang yet when she looked at the number a smile touched her face and she answered, placing it by her ear. "Hey Nick! That brother of yours chickening out of our date tonight?"

She turned her back on the boys, thus not noticing the way Chad's eyes narrowed or the way he clenched his fist in anger at the word 'date'.

Giggling, Sharpay scared the shit out of most the people watching. They hadn't known Sharpay could giggle. "He said that, did he? Yeah, well, tell him that if he wasn't taking me to the Phantom of the Opera next weekend I'd stab him to death with my expensive prada high heels."

The sound of someone squeaking at that comment proved that Kelsi was somewhere in the crowd of onlookers.

Sharpay, so used to having everyone's attention on her, didn't notice them at all. "Wait, Kevin, you didn't let Nick finish what he was saying!" She then smirked. "Oh _really_?"

"Dude, which is your girl's new boyfriend: Nick, Joe or Kevin?" Jason asked Chad in a stage whisper, earning himself a death glare from the other boy.

"Joe Jonas! I _heard_ that!" Sharpay exclaimed in a mixture of laughter and anger. "Kevin—tell him I heard that! And tell Nick to stop laughing like a baboon!"

And suddenly the whole hallway realized that the people Sharpay was speaking so candidly with were _the_ Jonas Brothers.

A couple of girls shrieked before fainting in the hallway.

Sharpay randomly stepped over their fallen bodies as she made her way down the hall. "Yeah, Gabi and Ryan are going to join us. Uh-huh, I'm thinking about that, Kelsi and Taylor should be able to keep you two entertained while Joe and I get busy."

Kelsi's squeak could be heard once more.

Troy had to physically restrain Chad as he bolted after her in rage.

Sharpay paused, back to her ex, giggling again. "Hey Joey." She made a face. "What have I told you about calling me Paypay?"

"_Paypay_?" Zeke made a face.

Jason had to join Troy in holding Chad in place.

"We _are_, are we?" She laughed, flicking a strand of her perfect hair behind her shoulder in near disdain. "Joe, I'm _much _too much woman for you…_although_…" She then laughed and stalked off, leaving Chad straining furiously against Troy, Jason and Zeke, who were doing their best to hold him back.

--

The next night found Sharpay dressed in a tight black dress, having decided to lose her favorite pink for the night since it clashed with the other girl's dresses and Ryan's necktie. She admired herself in the mirror, while Taylor, Kelsi, Gabi and Ryan spoke with animated gestures.

Rolling her eyes at Kelsi's constant panic attacks, Sharpay shook her head and fluffed her hair. Having grown up with the Kevin, Joseph, Nick and Frankie—whose mother was a childhood friend of her mother—she didn't exactly see them the same way that other girls did. They'd always been Ryan and her best friends who also loved to sing and perform…

…and now they were famous musicians.

Also, they would be starring in their fifth movie, and when they'd been asked their opinion in the casting of the female lead, the brothers had mentioned her name. So now Sharpay and her friends would be going to have dinner with the boys and talk about her possible future as an actress in the teenaged musical--and Ryan's as the junior choreographer.

_I hope Chad doesn't make fun of their music in their faces--._

She paused, remembering once more that she and the Wildcat weren't together anymore and that he wouldn't be with her tonight. It hurt her, it really did, but she couldn't let herself show that pain, couldn't make herself vulnerable--and she'd be damned if she allowed that bushy-haired jock to keep her from enjoying this!

A limo pulled up outside.

"That's them." Ryan announced as he looked out of the window.

Gabriella giggled with excitement.

Taylor took in a deep, calming breath.

Kelsi promptly fainted.

* * *

"Dude, what are we _doing_ here?" Jason asked in an exasperated whisper as they all hid as best as they could in the shrubberies while wearing their bright red Wildcat jerseys.

"We're making sure that that _idiot_ keeps his hands off of _my_ woman!" Chad hissed as he watched Sharpay giggling at something the middle Jonas Brother was saying.

The handsome, caramel-skinned boy growled, wanting nothing more than to hit the singer. This was _his_ girlfriend he was flirting with. Chad had never been good at sharing, and he'd never wanted or fought for something more than he had Sharpay—and he wasn't about to let some white boy come and take her from him.

"Wow…Sharpay looks _beautiful_." Zeke whispered in adoration, only managing to grate Chad's nerves more.

It was true. Sharpay looked _gorgeous_. She wore a short, tight black dress, with her hair loose, her eyes lined with kohl, and her lips a darker shade than usual. While Sharpay_ always_ took great pride in looking gorgeous, she'd obviously gone the extra mile tonight--and that killed Chad.

Gabriella squealed at something Kevin Jonas announced and hugged Ryan's arm, looking up at her boyfriend with so much pride that it had the male Evans blushing down at her.

Taylor smirked up at Kevin, saying something that had him turning to her and grinning broadly before answering her.

Kelsi and Nick Jonas were a pile of blushes and silence, as they kept sneaking glances at each other, catching the other looking, blushing, and looking away in embarrassment and obvious attraction.

But it was Sharpay and Joe Jonas that had Chad's full attention. Sharpay was flushed with pride, laughing and talking and finishing Joe's sentences as the middle Jonas brother did the same thing, all enjoying the outside table and the live entertainment.

Suddenly, Joe and Sharpay pointed at each other and began to sing a song that Chad hadn't heard before, but could tell that both enjoyed immensely, as people in the surrounding tables stopped talking and turned to look at both young adults in admiration at the beautiful blending of their voices.

In seconds they'd been asked to sing for the diners, and Sharpay stood rapidly, pride and excitement flashing through her eyes as Joe Jonas smiled and pulled her up the stage with him with the same excitement.

A muscle in Chad's cheek jumped as he watched them singing song after song together, entertaining the diners.

Sharpay had once tried to get _him_ to sing with her at a karaoke place some months back, but Chad had scoffed, said singing wasn't his thing (although they both knew he could sing and dance perfectly), and pretended that he hadn't noticed the disappointment in her eyes.

Now, he felt like an idiot as he saw another guy doing what _he_ should have been doing, watched as Joe twirled a laughing Sharpay around the stage as their friends and the rest of the audience seemed entranced by them together.

"Dude, she sings _a lot_ better with _him_ than she did with Troy or Ryan." Jason announced.

Troy made a face at him. "Our voice registers are different."

"Yeah, but you looked so _freaked_ up on the stage when you two were practicing that song together at Lava Springs." Jason continued, obviously not realizing that he was only making matters worse. "_They_ seem like they've been practicing together forever. _Dude_, they're, like, _perfect_ together."

"Shut the fric _up_, Jason!" Chad snapped, not daring to take his eyes from his Sharpay and the middle Jonas.

Suddenly a man dressed in a business suit stood from where he'd been having dinner with some other 'suits' and walked up to the stage. Chad strained his ears to hear what he was saying, but couldn't. All he knew was that Sharpay went pale, turned to Joe Jonas with an accusatory expression, before turning back to the other man as he said something. Her mouth fell open and she then squealed, turning and…_kissing Joe on his mouth_.

Pain, hurt, anger, _desperation_ coiled up inside of Chad as he watched Sharpay kiss the handsome white guy who was everything Chad wasn't, and was everything Sharpay had wanted in a guy. He not only appreciated music and the performance-filled world that she adored--but he thrived in it as well.

He was the perfect partner for Sharpay Evans…

And yet Chad refused to let her go.

He _loved_ her.

She was _his_ mountain lion!

"Chad?" Troy asked nervously, as if sensing the murderous feelings welling within his best friend.

"That's it." Something in Chad snapped thanks to the fear he had that this was it, Sharpay might be leaving him forever. "I'm going to teach that rich boy not to touch _my_ Sharpay."

* * *

Sharpay was giddy as she and the others left the fancy restaurant, all talking and laughing at once. She really thought Kevin, Joe and Nick deserved to be beaten up after tricking her like that—especially Joe—but she was too happy to do anything violent--for now.

The producers and casting directors for **Life, Love & Lyrics** had been at the restaurant, and once they'd watched her perform they'd offered her the part of _Ashley Tinsel_, Joe's love interest in the aforementioned movie.

And what was best? Gabriella and Taylor had been offered minor, supporting roles as well, while Ryan was offered an assistant choreographing position and they were interested in listening to some of Kelsi's music.

They were _all_ going '_Hollywood_', baby!

_See, Danforth? I can have fun without you! I—I--_.

She missed him. She really missed that--that--that _Wildcat_, and she hated him for it. She should be enjoying the life, enjoying this important jump in her career, and while she _was_ enjoying it, she wasn't doing so fully. Sharpay, deep down inside, wished that it was _Chad_ by her side celebrating this night with her.

_God…why can't I stop loving him?_

She'd even written a song "Unlove You" about the confusion she was feeling at the moment…which only made her realize _how_ in love she was with the basketball champ if he had her writing _songs_ about him.

And it didn't help that her father and mother _adored_ Chad…and wanted them back together.

_Gotta get my mind off of Chad!_ Sharpay growled to herself. _He doesn't love me, doesn't love the REAL me at least, and he doesn't love the things I love. There is no compromise and I will not let him--_.

She frowned as she looked up and saw a group of boys in red jerseys stalking towards them in the parking lot with determination, an angry looking Chad Danforth in the front.

_Great, now I'm IMAGINING him as well! Girl, stop it! Get a grip on yourself!_

But then again, the punch that landed Joe Jonas on the ground _wasn't_ part of her imagination—_right_?

"Hey!" Nick and Kevin hurried to defend their brother, not caring that the others outnumbered them two to one.

"Chad--what the _hell_?!" Ryan asked as he hurried forwards, grabbing Chad and keeping him from kicking Joe, who was hurriedly standing up, looking confused and ticked off.

"Stay away from _my woman_!" Chad growled, making it a hard for Ryan to keep him back.

"I don't know what you're talking about, man! Chillax!" Joe growled back, wiping at the blood running from his nose. "And anyway, if 'your woman' is supposed to be with me, I don't really think she's yours anymore!"

Gabriella and Taylor, sensing that Ryan wouldn't be able to hold onto Chad for much longer, stepped in front of the middle Joe Jonas, not because they thought he couldn't defend himself, but because they'd realized that Joe was a pacifist, and would try to talk things out with Chad instead of fighting him.

And they also knew Chad Danforth, knew he was _anything but_ a pacifist and was on a murderous, jealous rampage.

"We're on a temporary—_temporary—_trial separation!" Chad growled, voice dark as his eyes. "Why isn't _anyone getting that?_"

By now Kevin and Nick seemed to have realized that the other boys weren't here for trouble, and more intrigued than anything else, they turned to see where this was going.

"I know that you might be better suited for her, but you _don't_ love her like I do!" Chad's voice broke slightly with a hint of desperation. "You don't _need_ her like I do! You can have whoever you want—but I'm not letting you have her because _I _love her, _I _need her, _I_ WORSHIP her despite the fact that she's a total _bitch_ most of the time!"

Kelsi gave a little romantic sigh.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't like to dance," Chad continued on, stilling against Ryan as he continued to glare at Joe. "I don't like to sing." His voice broke again. "But I'd do them every day of my life if it makes her happy, because if she's happy then I am as well."

Sharpay watched, eyes wide and heart thudding painfully in her chest at the thick emotion in his voice. Pain that matched her own was plainly displayed on his every feature. "_Chad_."

Joe turned to look at Sharpay, suddenly realizing _who_ Chad was talking about. The middle brother then returned his attention to the handsome, caramel skinned boy. "So _you're_ Chad."

Kevin and Nick's eyes widened in understanding, turning to look at the boy in question and seeing this whole situation in a different light.

Ryan let go of Chad, sensing that the physical fight had ended.

Gabriella and Taylor stepped away from in front of Joe.

Kelsi held in her breath in excitement, eyes wide.

The Wildcats all shifted uncomfortably.

Sharpay didn't notice this, her attention solely on Chad, who was doing the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her--he was fighting for her.

Dammit if that didn't make her weak in the knees and gave her the desire to cry.

The tension could be cut with a knife until Joe suddenly broke into a large grin and turned to Sharpay. "Paypay, the guy's obviously whipped, why don't you just give him a break and forgive him already?"

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" Sharpay exclaimed, turning to Joe with a snort, not because she disagreed with him, but because she just didn't like being ordered about.

"C_'mon_, you've been crying non-stop since the breakup, and obviously he hasn't been taking it too well either." Joe smirked, looking from a confused Chad to an outraged Sharpay. "Why don't you just put your pride aside and take him back? He punched _THE_ Danja Jonas for _you_, so, I think he's a keeper."

"I don't _care_ what you _think_." And yet Sharpay's words weren't half as biting as they should be--most probably because she desperately wanted him to convince her and yet didn't want to seem as desperate as she really felt.

"Wait, wait, _why_ are you helping me?" Chad finally asked, looking at Joe carefully. "Weren't you two on a _date_?"

Joe snorted. "Me and Paypay? Pfft. Would never work out."

"Yeah." Kevin smirked. "They'd kill each other fighting over mirror-time."

"_Hey_!" Sharpay cried out in indignation.

"You're just jealous because my hair straightens prettier." Joe taunted his brother, sticking a tongue out at him.

"I don't get it." Troy finally spoke up. "If this wasn't a date, what exactly was it?"

"Yeah dude." Jason announced, sharing a look with Zeke. "I'm confused."

Kelsi rolled her eyes at her ex.

"_This_ was a business date." Sharpay announced, remembering _why_ she should be angry at Chad. "I was auditioning for a part and the boys, my _friends, _helped me land it. Once again someone _else_ was there for me when I was in need of support."

Chad winced, looking pained. "_Princess_--."

"And what are _you_ doing here anyway?" She cut in, annoyed.

"I followed you." He told her, chin high, no fear in his voice.

The Jonas brothers all shared a surprised and awed look, obviously amazed at how this guy stood up to Sharpay Evans, who was gorgeous, yet ridiculously _scary_ when provoked.

"And what right did you have to follow me, _and_ bring the whole _Wildcat team_ into this?" Sharpay asked, stomping her foot for good measure.

Chad opened his mouth.

Yet it was Ryan's voice that spoke instead. "Sis, get over it. We all know you're superbitch, you don't have to remind us. Just forgive him already." He put up a hand to silence Sharpay when she opened her mouth to interrupt. "I'm your twin, I feel your emotions, remember? And I'm _sick_ of feeling miserable." He looked down at Gabriella and smiled before returning his gaze to his sister. "Especially when I have no reason to feel that way, so kiss and make up already."

"Plus," Gabriella announced slowly, obviously trying not to take sides yet get her point across anyway. "You love him, your parents _adore_ him and most of all, he loves you; I mean, he punched a _Jonas Brother_ for you--you can't really ask a guy to do more than that to show his affection, right?"

Sharpay hated how Gabriella could say one sentence that was still so loaded with truth and wisdom. Honestly, it was as if the girl was a hallmark card or something.

"And think of the great story that'll be to tell the children." Taylor smirked and it widened when Kevin turned and grinned at her.

"You know," Joe announced, eyes on Chad. "You might say you don't like to dance, but Ryan says you're one of the best dancers he knows--and we're still looking for backup dancers for **Life, Love & Lyrics**. That way you could be with us throughout the whole shooting and catch up with Paypay—she's going to be the female lead in the movie."

Chad blinked. "M_ovie_?" He gasped, turning to Sharpay in obvious awe. "Baby, you landed a _movie_?"

"A _musical_." Sharpay corrected, yet her bitchy tone was dying a slow, sure death. "But you're not going to be any backup dancer because filming starts the first day of summer and you have that interning--."

"Oh _please_." Ryan waved that off. "Dad'll let him off the hook if he thinks it'll help your relationship." He leaned over to Nick. "Mom's got her heart set on Chad's being able to stand Sharpay long enough to marry her."

Sharpay's mouth fell open in indignation at how her brother had worded that.

Chad grinned broadly, and somewhat goofily, at the revelation.

"They are _so_ cute together." Kelsi whispered to Nick.

"Why don't we give them some time alone?" Nick smiled at her. "They obviously have some things they need to talk about in private, and we really need to get Joe some ice for his lip."

Everyone returned to the restaurant, leaving Sharpay and Chad standing awkwardly in the parking lot, each looking at their shoes and trying to figure out what to do next.

"I missed you." It took a whole second for Sharpay to realize that the one who'd confessed that was _her_, and before she could take it back she was engulfed in heat as Chad held her to him, burying his face in her hair and holding her as if frightened she was going to try and pull away.

"I missed you too." He whispered against her hair. "And I'm sorry for not going to that audition with you, I'm sorry for forgetting it because it was very important for you."

"And I'm sorry I'm such a bitch all the time." She sniffled as she hugged him closer, hating herself because she sounded so weak and because she knew that if they continued like this she was going to break down and cry in his arms.

He chuckled. "You _can_ be a bitch, but I like you just like that."

"Good." She sniffled, burrowing her face in his jersey. "You smell good."

"It's the cologne you bought me."

"Hence the 'you smell good' part." She was sounding more like her smug self, and feeling more like it as well. "You wanna get out of here?"

He froze. "What about everyone else?"

She pulled away slightly and smiled up in his face, showing him the smile only he was allowed to see, the smile that blew him away every time he saw it. "I missed _you_. I want to spend time with _you_. Plus, they have the limo, they can do whatever they like afterwards." She looked down at his chest, blushing. "I just want to spend some time with _you_."

Chad's fingers curled under her chin and chucked it up before his lips lowered on hers in a slow, loving kiss that conveyed the feelings that not even his words had managed to bring across.

"I want to spend time with you too." He smiled, pressing their foreheads together once they finally drew apart. "Where would you like me to take you, my princess?"

"Anywhere." Lacing her fingers through his, Sharpay smiled as he led her towards his sportscar. "_Anywhere_."

* * *

Lol…yep…more chadpay…because I like them so much!


End file.
